Dirty Little Secret
by wittyusername1
Summary: Aria sneaks into Jason's room late one night while at Ali's house for a sleepover and convinces him to give her her first kiss. When Jason agrees, he doesn't realize the effect Aria will have on him. This story takes place before Ali dies and is told from Jason's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. **

"What?" Jason wasn't sure if he'd heard the younger girl right. Well, at least he hoped he hadn't. What she was suggesting would be incredibly inappropriate due to their age difference and even more inappropriate due to her friendship with his younger sister Ali.

"Kiss me," Aria repeated. She quietly closed the door to his bedroom and sat down next to him a little too close for comfort on his bed, which softly groaned under her weight.

"Is this some kind of dare? Because if it is, it's not funny."

He searched her eyes, trying to find some hint that would lead to an explanation. He looked for the embarrassment or fear that would surely be paired with this sort of dare, but instead all he saw was a wall of confidence.

"It's not. All the girls are asleep in Ali's room," she replied in a low voice.

Jason felt confused. Why on earth would this girl come into his room so late at night and ask him to kiss her? It was so random. He was surprised she was even awake, because it had to be at least three in the morning.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that."

If it wasn't a dare, then she must have been there by her own will. This made her suggestion so much more dangerous.

"But I did."

Jason searched her face again. He admitted to himself that she was pretty as he looked at her big hazel eyes. His eyes slowly trailed down her face to her full pink lips. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to kiss her after all. But she was so much younger, he reminded himself. Even if she hadn't been younger, he couldn't exactly forget about Cece.

"I have a girlfriend," he pointed out as he looked at the wall. She may be younger than him but she was too pretty for her own good, he decided. It was easier for him to turn her down if he wasn't looking at her.

Aria seemed unfazed.

"I won't say anything," she replied.

It's not like it matters anyways, Jason thought bitterly. Cece cheated on him all the time. For all he knew, she was probably cheating on him at that very moment. Whatever. It wasn't like he actually cared.

Jason turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Aria, why are you asking this of me?"

"Stop asking questions and just do it," she told him as a flicker of impatience crossed her face.

Jason sighed. It wasn't like he was going to have sex with her, he reasoned as he tried to justify his decision.

He slowly reached forward to cup Aria's face, causing her eyes to widen as they followed his approaching hands. He could see the moment that she realized he was actually going to follow through with her request and noted how soft and delicate her face felt as he raised her head up to give himself easier access to her lips.

He observed that her mask of confidence was quickly slipping.

The mattress softly squeaked as he leaned his body toward hers and tilted his head. The closer he came to her face, the wider her eyes grew. Her lips weren't even puckered, and her face seemed to be frozen in panic.

Jason stopped when his lips must have been no more than a mere inch away from hers and could feel her breath against his face. He felt confused by her sudden unresponsiveness and fear. She'd been so confident just a few minutes ago, but now her mask was completely dropped. She seemed so vulnerable.

He moved one of his hands from her face, slowly glided his finger tips down the fragile skin her throat, and rested his hand against her left chest where her heart was to feel her heart beat. He was startled by hard it was pounding.

A squeaking noise escaped Aria's mouth that caused him to glance up. He noticed that she was trying to look down to see the hand he'd placed on her chest.

"Relax, I'm not copping a feel."

Jason felt her heart begin to pound even harder and distanced his head from hers to gaze at her. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"You've never been kissed before, have you? I can't do this," he said with slight hints of anger and panic laced into his voice. "I've done a lot of fucked up things, and this isn't going to be one of them."

Aria's eyes widened as she realized that he'd figured her out. "I'm sick of being the only one who hasn't been kissed," she explained. "You'd be doing me a favor, not fucking up."

"Why me? Why not some guy your own age? Don't you want your first kiss to be more romantic?"

"You're older, so you must have a lot more experience than most guys my age. Why would I want my first kiss to be with some guy who thinks shoving his tongue down my throat is a turn on? Also, it would be pretty awkward for you if anyone found out, so it's pretty much a guarantee that you won't say anything."

"Aria-"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me already?" The frustration was evident in her voice.

"Then don't get that scared look in your eyes. It makes me feel guilty."

A new determination crossed her face as she leaned forward toward Jason. He leaned forward as well and tilted his head.

He paused and searched her face to make sure she wasn't panicking like she'd done before when he'd tried the first time.

"Just do it," she said barely above a whisper.

Jason took that as his cue as he closed the distance between their faces and gently placed his lips against hers.

He was surprised by the sensational spark he felt as their lips softly collided. When he'd agreed to kiss her, he hadn't expected her lips to feel this good. They were so full and soft, and he could feel his lips slowly molding into hers. Her lips radiated heat that seemed to transfer to his lips and then travel all the way down to his feet.

He knew he had to pull away before he deepened the kiss, possibly forcing something upon her that she wasn't ready for yet. He slowly moved back, releasing her lips from his.

He couldn't believe the reaction his body had had to hers. He had expected it to feel platonic, like kissing Ali maybe. What he hadn't expected was the shivers that the kiss sent down his spine and the heaven that her lips had sent him up to when he had merely pressed his lips to hers.

Aria's cheeks had a pink tinge to them, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. He couldn't help but be glad that the kiss seemed to affect her as much as it had him. She soon recovered and narrowed her eyes. "That was just a peck. Kiss me like you mean it."

Like he meant it? He wasn't sure if he could handle kissing her like he meant it. If a mere "peck" could cause him to nearly lose control, he didn't want to consider what a real kiss would do to him.

"Since when are you so demanding?" he asked with a slight smirk as he tried to stall for time.

Aria ignored him and instead caught him off guard by putting her hands on the sides of his face as she reattached her lips to his. "Show me what to do," she commanded against his mouth.

He found that it was his turn to freeze. He wasn't sure if she knew what a turn on it was when she took charge like that and talked when her lips were touching his. She was too hard to resist. After recovering, he slowly used his lips to part hers.

"Copy what I do," he murmured. He took an internal breath to try to calm himself.

He slowly ran his tongue along her lower lip and had to suppress a groan. Her lips were so smooth and had the faintest taste of some chocolate that she must have eaten earlier. He struggled to maintain control, especially when she hesitantly flickered her tongue against his.

"That's right," he whispered. "Now a little more aggressive. Slide the tip of your tongue against mine as we move our lips."

"That sort of sounds like patting my head and rubbing my stomach," Aria complained suspiciously.

"You'll get the hang of it," Jason huskily replied as he pressed his lips against hers.

At first she moved her tongue and lips clumsily, but she soon caught on and followed his lead. Her full, soft lips began to move more expertly, nearly driving him to the edge of insanity.

The wall of control he had tried to build within himself exploded as Aria twisted her tongue and pressed her lips roughly against his. The movement of his lips stuttered and he lost the rhythm of the kiss for a moment. His defenses and control shattered as he raked one hand through her thick wavy hair and placed his other hand against her lower back to pull her up against his body.

Jason slowly lowered Aria to the bed and rested her head against his pillow before positioning himself on top of her. He heard Aria softly moan beneath him, further pushing him off the edge of control. He nibbled on her lower lip with his teeth, eliciting a satisfying whimper of pleasure from her.

She wove her fingers into his hair, pulling his lips even closer to her own. He knew his hair would be a mess afterwards, but it felt so good that he didn't care.

_Damn, her lips feel so fantastic_, he thought. He could feel every inch of her pressed up against him, turning him on even more. He was beginning to forget his reasons for not wanting to kiss her in the first place.

She pushed her hips up against his, causing him to experience pleasure he didn't even know was possible by such a simple movement. A deep moan formed in the back of his throat, and the sound was like a bucket of cold water.

"Stop," Jason panted as he struggled to recollect his senses and form a coherent sentence. "We need to stop."

He quickly sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Sure enough, he could tell that it was a mess after how her fingers had been moving through it. Aria's hair was a mess as well, but it suited her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her chest rose and fell as she softly panted.

"Don't say a word about this to anybody," he warned. He noticed that one of the spaghetti straps of her tank top had fallen off her shoulder, so he reached forward and put it back in its proper place.

Aria pretended to zip her lips and threw an imaginary key over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jason," she whispered as she gave him one final peck on the lips.

Before he had a chance to respond, she walked to the door and closed it behind her without turning around to face him.

Jason couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened as he rested his head against the pillow that Aria's head had occupied just a few minutes ago.

Aria may be younger than him, but she sure had managed to seduce him whether intentionally or not. Jason's eyes widened as he realized he wanted to do it again. And again.

No more than ten minutes must have passed when the door to his room slowly opened. His head shot up from his pillow as he waited for the door to open all the way to reveal who it was on the other side. Was Aria coming back?

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me. Aria's already asleep. You exhausted the poor girl," Ali scolded.

"What do you want?" he roughly asked.

Ali didn't reply as she pranced over to his bed and patted down his hair, causing Jason to jerk his head out of her reach.

"Nice sex hair," Ali quipped with a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't tell Cece. Your dirty little secret's safe with me as long as you leave Aria alone."

Jason menacingly glared at her, unsure of what to say. He'd been caught, and he knew Ali wouldn't hesitate to expose him if he screwed up.

She smirked at him again before heading back to her room, not bothering to close his door.

Jason trembled with anger as he got up and slammed the door behind her, not caring that others were trying to sleep.

_Damn it_, he angrily thought as he threw himself back onto his bed. Ali always ruined everything.

**A/N: For now this is just a one-shot, but I might write a couple more chapters. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to continue with this story for a couple more chapters. I took a flashback scene from Pretty Little Liars and incorporated it into the story. It's from episode 2x02 "The Goodbye Look" in case any of you are interested in looking it up. **

**Also, the line break indicates that the next section is the next day. That'll probably make more sense once you start reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_****.**

He tightened his grip on the cold hard counter top until his knuckles whitened as he strained to hear which direction her small feet would take her. It was hard to hear, because she walked so quietly, almost as if her feet barely made contact with the ground. Would she go up the stairs and to the right, straight to Ali's room? Or maybe she'd go to the family room. Or the backyard? Please, go anywhere but the kitchen, he silently begged.

He knew it was her the moment the door bell rang and his mother answered the door. Her sweet lilting voice filled his ears and made his heart pound as she politely replied to his mother's greeting.

He'd been avoiding her since their kiss, hoping his silly feelings for her would dissolve. He felt angry that he had a crush on a girl so young. It was inappropriate, and he wanted to squash the feelings as quickly as possible. The sooner the better too, because Ali had been paying closer attention to him since the incident for the past week. The more he tried to avoid Aria and forget about their kiss, though, the more he thought about her. Between Ali's ever watchful eye and his thoughts of Aria, he felt like he would go crazy.

"Aria, I'm in the kitchen," Ali called out from behind Jason.

He whirled around in surprise. He'd been so focused on Aria that he hadn't heard Ali enter.

She gave Jason her signature smirk and winked. He frowned back, knowing she would use this as an opportunity to make him miserable.

He desperately wanted to escape before Aria entered, but there was only one doorway. He had no choice but to wait it out and braced himself for the awkwardness of the situation that was about to occur. He quickly tried his best to mold his face into a mask of impassiveness, hoping he would look like Ali's apathetic older brother. _Damn, this is ridiculous. Just suck it up_, he told himself.

"Ali?" Aria called out as she entered the kitchen.

Jason tried to busy himself by looking through the refrigerator so that he wouldn't have to see her, but apparently Ali had different plans.

"Jason, get Aria something to drink," Ali commanded. He could hear her typical hint of mischievousness that tainted her voice when she was being conniving.

He grabbed a soda and turned to face the inevitable.

The word beautiful rang through his mind as he looked at Aria, causing him to curse himself for being so weak. He noticed that a light blush covered her cheeks and that her mouth was slightly open. She was looking slightly down rather than directly at him much to his amusement despite the situation. He was shirtless, and she was obviously admiring him.

Ali cleared her throat, reminding him of the delicacy of the situation. One wrong move on his part, and Ali could, and would, make his life miserable.

"Here," he gruffly said as he thrust the drink at her.

He immediately felt guilty for taking his frustration out on Aria as she looked at him in confusion and took the drink from his grasp.

"Thanks Jason. Everything alright?" She asked with concern.

He glanced at Ali, who suggestively raised her eyebrows at him. A grin slowly grew on her lips, and he recognized that as her tell tale sign that she was about to make another move to worsen the situation.

He ignored Aria's question and stormed out of the kitchen before Ali could torture him any further.

"Is Jason okay?" He heard Aria ask from the kitchen.

"He's fine. He's just dealing with a dirty little secret that he doesn't quite know how to handle."

There was a small pause before she called out, "Isn't that right, Jason?"

Anger pumped through Jason's blood and rang in his ears as he ignored her and tried to thrust the door open. The door probably would have opened with a loud bang, but instead he crashed his body into it from the momentum he had put into opening it.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tried to open the door again equally as hard as he had previously done but to no avail.

He could hear Ali laughing at him. "Try unlocking it, genius."

He shot her a dirty look and opened the door, taking extra care to slam it behind himself.

* * *

Jason frantically searched through his room for the envelope that contained a letter he'd written Aria.

It had been stupid of him. So stupid. After his encounter with her and Ali in the kitchen yesterday, he hadn't come home until he was drunk out of his mind to wash away the anger he felt toward his younger sister as well as his feelings for Aria. The only result that had actually occurred though, was that he'd stupidly penned a letter to Aria apologizing for his behavior toward her the other day as well as explaining his feelings for her.

He slammed a drawer closed, causing his desk to shake and then opened another one. He rummaged through papers, carelessly throwing a couple on his floor as trash.

"Looking for this?" Ali asked from his doorway. She held the white envelope with Aria's name on it.

He froze.

"Ali, give it to me."

"If you can catch me," she challenged.

She grinned as she ran from his room and down the stairs. He didn't waste a moment as he quickly ran after her. He knew that Aria was just outside their house with Ali's other friends. He hoped he could reach Ali in time. The humiliation of her giving Aria his drunken letter, especially with all her friends around, was too much for him.

He followed her as she dashed through the side door and into the yard.

"Alison! Hey, Alison! Come here! Come here! Stop messing with my stuff!" he shouted as he chased after her.

He looked at her hands. Empty. That bitch. Where was it? He glanced at Aria, but the envelope was nowhere in sight.

"You and the powerpuff girls just stay out of my room."

"What are you afraid I'd find in there?"

As if he was going to say it in front of everyone. It didn't matter anyways, since she'd already found it.

"Look, just stop messing with people."

"No challenge with you and your little stoner buddies. All you need is something shiny on a piece of string."

Her friends giggled. Even Aria. Jason bitterly wondered if she would still be laughing if she knew that Ali knew about their kiss.

He glared at Ali and made a special effort to force himself to turn toward the door.

"Watch him ladies. He's got trouble with door knobs."

He didn't dare turn around to face her again in fear that he might do or say something he'd regret. His face filled with heat at her reference to his embarrassing attempts to open the locked door the other day and hurried into the house before Ali could shoot another jab his way to humiliate him even further.

He listened at the door to see if Ali would mention the letter, but instead she only wrote it off as a Japanese cartoon porn book. Which was almost even more embarrassing. Really? A cartoon porn book? How lame was that? He couldn't even believe her friends had bought it. He at least hoped that Aria hadn't bought it.

He went up to his room and noticed a white paper in front of his door. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was the envelope that Ali had been holding. He saw that she had tossed it on the floor to the side of his door, and he must not have seen it when she's been taunting him, because she had made him chase her the other way.

He reached down and gingerly picked it up and opened it but dropped it when he saw what was inside.

"There's more where these came from, lover boy. - A"

A couple of pictures of him and Aria in various positions were behind the note. One picture was of them kissing sitting up and another picture depicted him on top of her. The second one looked worse than it actually was, because Aria's shorts were so small that they were unnoticeable. The only thing that showed was her bare legs partly spread beneath his body. They were obviously taken by the door, and he assumed Ali had opened it a bit while they had been kissing without either of them hearing her.

Without thinking, he headed to her room, picked up her favorite porcelain doll that their grandma had bought her from Paris, and threw it with all his might at the wall. It shattered everywhere and left a dent. The body of the doll hadn't quite broke, so he kicked it, not caring where it ended up, and stormed out of the room.

He didn't even bother looking for the pictures or his letters that were still in Ali's possession, because he knew she had hiding spots everywhere.

This was a mess. A complete and utter mess.

**A/N: The next chapter will involve Aria and Jason getting to talk alone. Maybe a heated moment will occur? ;) **


End file.
